clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hound
Sgt. Hound '''was a hardy soldier who appears as a supporting character in '''Clown Force: Pirates. He served in the American-based J.A.C.K.D.A.W military group. He was originally from Earth but he briefly moved to the city of Westbrook in the Republic of Eastern Island, when the J.A.C.K.D.A.W were sent out to attack the Pirate Movement in the Jane Galaxy and Dimension Z. He was good friends with Flash Clown, Heroton and Hawk. He was also a skilled fighter-pilot. Appearance Hound was a stocky ZV-40 robot. He had a purple and aluminium paintjob with lightening yellow eyes. He had a square-tipped nose. During the Westbrook saga, he was lacking any sort of combat armour but after his recommission into the J.A.C.K.D.A.W, he dawned the standard J.A.C.K.D.A.W armour, with elbows and knee pads. He kept his M4 rifle in a holster backpack. Before the Wars Not much is known about Hound's life before he was sent to fight in the Pirate Wars. He was probably built for military reasons. At some point, he was then commissioned to the J.A.C.K.D.A.W squad of the USMC. He, along with Heroton, were one of few robots within the J.A.C.K.D.A.W. He became good friends with his fellow soldiers Heroton and Hawk. The Z-MARINE Conflicts Once the J.A.C.K.D.A.W were sent into the Jane Galaxy to fight the Pirate Movement (Due to pirates attacking America), the Federal Government of Cadaland Planet warned them to turn back and not interfere with the Pirate Movement, as the Z-MARINES were already fighting them. J.A.C.K.D.A.W commanders ignored the threats and their fleet pushed into the galaxy. The government immediately declared war on them and Z-MARINE forces ambushed them space, near the atmosphere of Cadaland Planet. This resulted in a bloody war. Hound was one of many J.A.C.K.D.A.W soldiers fighting the Z-MARINES. After a month of fighting in the war, Hound and his platoon were temporarily sent home due to extensive injuries done to the group. The Westbrook Saga Alpine Avenue & Flash Clown After Hound, Heroton, Hawk and the rest of his platoon were honorably discharged, many of them moved to the city of Westbrook, namely to a street called Alpine Avenue. It is here that Hound and his friends met Flash Clown, a young family man who was a former member of the Clown Force. They became good friends and set up a neighborhood watch aswell as the Alpine Avenue Veteran's Club. Hound and his friends were constantly harassed and attacked by both Z-MARINE supporters and even supporters of the Pirate Movement. Flash Clown had followed one of the pirate supporters one night and saw that there was a large number of them at a criminal mansion at the end of the street (Owned by the Pro-Pirate drug lord, King Aston) and that they were armed heavily. The Raid of Aston's Mansion The abuse continued for weeks until one day Flash Clown informed Hound and his friends that they were going to storm into the mansion, with the help of two skilled Clown Force agents, Tiger Clown and Finn, who were on a mission to recover pirate intel from the mansion. Hating the pirates, Hound agreed to join in. That night, the group met up at Flash Clown's house and equipped themselves with weapons and armour. They drove down the street in Flash Clown's Jeep J8 truck. Tiger Clown, who was driving, rammed the jeep into the gates of the mansion where it spun out of control into the building itself. Surrounded by hostile militia, the squad exited the jeep and returned fire. Hound, Hawk, Tiger Clown and Flash Clown battled the militia downstairs while Finn and Heroton stormed upstairs and assassinated King Aston, grabbing the intel. They then provided support from upstairs but the group was still heavily outnumbered. Hound ordered Hawk to call in J.A.C.K.D.A.W reinforcements and within minutes, a VTOL arrived and obliterated the remaining militia. The VTOL landed and a J.A.C.K.D.A.W squad (Including the J.A.C.K.D.A.W general, General Harold) greeted the boys. Tiger Clown approached Harold and informed him that they wanted the war between the J.A.C.K.D.A.W and the Z-MARINES to end, so that they could combine forces and defeat the Pirate Movement once and for all. General Harold stated that as much as he hated the Z-MARINES, he was ultimately correct. He then said that he would have the J.A.C.K.D.A.W and the Z-MARINES join together if the Clown Force assisted the J.A.C.K.D.A.W in an upcoming pirate offensive that would take place at Fort Resolute, a J.A.C.K.D.A.W controlled base on the shores of Grand Island, Planet Chag. Tiger Clown agreed to the terms and shook Harold's hand. The Battle of Chag Beach In the early hours of the next day, the J.A.C.K.D.A.W aswell as their Chag Federation allies, readied themselves at Fort Resolute, preparing for the incoming pirate assault, led by the evil Captain Juffela. Suddenly, several Pirate warships appeared in the ocean, and started firing at the fort, with pirate infantry dropping on the beach and storming the fort. Harold ordered his men to charge at the pirates and a bloody battle took place, both on land and in the sea. Hound, Hawk and Heroton were among the J.A.C.K.D.A.W soldiers fighting on the beach, where he slaughtered many pirates. After many hours, the J.A.C.K.D.A.W and the Chag Federation finally pushed the pirates back and Captain Jufella was assassinated. Hound and the other soldiers then regrouped at the damaged Fort Resolute, where they celebrated the win. The Battle of Mars & Death TBA Category:Characters